Akashi's Almighty
by hi aidi
Summary: Kouki frustasi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ini harus terjadi. Akashi dan Seiki malah membully. Seiki as AkaFuri's son. #4/412 Week #Family #Mpreg


**Akashi's Almighty**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari karya ini semata-mata hanya untuk menyalurkan hobi dan bersenang-senang.**

**Warning: ranjau typo * saya tidak melakukan pengeditan*, standar warning applied, OC as AkaFuri's Son, Mpreg.**

**Happy AkaFuri Day Minna, meski jatuhnya tanggal 12 April nanti sebenarnya. Anggaplah ini hadiah pembuka dari saya. #4/412Week **

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

Kata itu sedari tadi dilontarkan oleh Furi _ah_ Akashi Kouki, dengan raut wajah penuh luka serta aura suram yang tiada kentara. Akashi yang sedari tadi ditanyai hanya menganggangkat alis, bersikap menjadi makhluk yang paling tidak berdosa yang pernah ada walau nyatanya dialah yang—mungkin—menyebabkan hal tersebut terjadi.

"Kenapa?" Depresi yang terkandung dalam setiap nada yang diucap semakin mencapai puncak kulminasi, kedua tangan lelaki bersurai sewarna bumi itu ditangkupkan lalu wajah menyusul bersama mendiami kediaman baru bernama meja.

"Itu karena kau lemah."

Dan jawaban Akashi sama sekali sekali tidak memperbaiki moodnya sedikitpun, ia mendelik tajam pada suaminya namun lelaki itu menunjukkan ekpresi seperti biasa._' Aku absolute. Semua yang kukatakan selalu benar.'_

Keterlaluan!

Tidak punya perasaan!

Sama sekali tidak perhatian!

Ia sungguh ingin menangis, suaminya begitu tidak perduli. Padahal ini urusan hati dan Kouki sensitif. Tambah parah lagi ucapan Akashi yang keterlaluan tadi, hancurlah sudah hatinya yang dulu dipupuk sedikit harapan. Apa tidak ada yang mau membelanya?

"_Chichi_, _Haha_ tidak begitu, _kok_."

Pandangannya teralih, ekspresinya berganti. Kouki menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan Akashi yang tengah menatap ayahnya tenang tapi penuh konfrontasi. Kedua mata merah beradu, Kouki berpikir siapa yang akan menang kali ini. Senangnya ada yang masih mau membelanya, anaknya memang manis, baik, rajin, pandai, berani.

"Lalu menurutmu bagaimana, Seiki?" Akashi memberikan pandangan meremehkan. Tak acuh anak sendiripun diajak berperang. Kouki dalam hati memberikan poin plus untuk anaknya dan akan mengecupnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Mengatakan bahwa ia menyayangi anaknya lebih daripada menyayangi Akashi. Tentu saja Seiki akan bahagia, Kouki tahu sekali jika kedua makhluk merah itu selalu bertengkar untuk memperebutkan atensinya dan lelaki beranak satu itu hampir menyeringai jika tidak mengingat –

"_Yah_, _Haha_ memang tidak lemah hanya saja gen _Haha_ terlalu resesif. Tidak akan bisa mengalahkan gen Akashi."

—jika mereka berdua sama-sama penyanjung tinggi _'dominasi Akashi'_ dan senang sekali mempermainkannya. Kalau bagian ini, ayah-anak serupa itu selalu saja kompak.

Seringai Kouki luntur, Akashi bergumam bangga dan Seiki nyengir polos seolah tak berdosa dan membuat hati lelaki yang melahirkannya itu sebegini terluka.

Kursi digeser pelan, Kouki masih terlalu asyik menyelami kekalahannya yang kesekian untuk menyadari itu sampai tangan-tangan kuat memeluknya. Nafas hangat membelai tengkuknya, Kouki hampir mendesah namun menahan diri mati-matian. Ia takkan semudah itu mengaku kalah.

"_Nah_, Kouki. Sudah dengar sendiri '_kan_? Genmu itu resesif, itu artinya bervariabel kecil. Dan dalam hukum Mendel keturunan yang dihasilkan dari persilangan variabel besar mendominansi dan variabel kecil super resesif adalah 1 dibanding 16 percobaan."

Kouki hampir mengelak lari namun kata-kata Akashi membuat dia down untuk kesekian kali, ia menyerah. Membiarkan pelukan Akashi mengerat dan tubuhnya diangkat. Lalu sepasang bola kecil merah yang berasal dari kepala merah membuat pikirannya langsung tertarik dari warna-warna merah Akashi yang sedari tadi menjeratnya.

"Sei! Ada Seiki!" Ia berteriak, panik melandanya. Tidak sewajarnya seorang seorang anak kecil diberi tontonan amoral seperti ini.

Yang disebut masih memfokuskan pandangan pada mereka sesaat, lalu memalingkan wajah dan melanjutkan makan seakan tak ada masalah. Bibir kecilnya berucap sesuatu hal yang membuat Kouki ingin mengintrogasi Akashi seharian dengan ancaman tidak akan memberi jatah.

"Tak apa." Tangan putih bersih itu terangkat, membuat gerakan mengibas sebagai isyarat mengusir." _Chichi_ dan _Haha_ harus melakukan percobaan sebanyak 15 kali lagi untuk menghasilkan _Haha_ kecil. Jadi pergi saja."

Selanjutnya mata merah dan merah bertatapan, sekilas Kouki merasa bahwa mereka bertukar kode yang sama sekali Kouki tak paham.

'_Apa maksudnya enkripsi itu?!'_

Pikiran Kouki pusing, benar-benar pusing. Ia memutuskan dalam hati tak akan pernah lagi mengijinkan Seiki hanya berdua dengan Akashi. Hanya seminggu ia tinggal karena merawat ibunya yang sakit, sekarang apa yang terjadi dengan dua orang yang selalu menjadi musuh bebuyutan itu?

Kontak mata diantara ayah dan anak itu berhenti ketika Seiki tersenyum, miring? Kouki sudah tak yakin lagi dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Selamat makan, _Chichi_."

Akashi hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman, membopong Kouki yang berteriak kesetanan.

"SEI, APA YANG LAKUKAN SAMPAI SEIKI YANG POLOS MENJADI SEPERTI ITU?!"

**FIN**

Hahaha, sumpah ini ngaco. Gegara iingat hukum Mendel yang kupelajari jaman bahuela malah jadi bikin beginian. Semua karakternya pada nista. #dipukuli Akashi Family . gomen gak ganti nama Akashi jadi Seijuurou, udah terlalu biasa sih. XD

**Omake**

Bantal berhamburan, bulu yang mengisinya berterbangan dan selimut sudah hilang entah kenapa. Deru nafas memburu berasal dari makhluk yang memiliki ciri fisik hampir serupa, bedanya hanya ukuran mereka. Mereka berdua masih beradu _deathglare_ sampai yang besar menghela nafas.

"Seiki." Sepasang mata merah yang identik dengannya menyalak galak, menatapnya penuh benci dan juga konfrontasi. Akashi—nama yang besar—hanya menggulirkan bola matanya memutar lalu mendesah." Kau tidak bosan memperebutkan _Haha_?"

"Tidak, _Haha_ itu milikku."

Akashi hanya tertawa rendah mendengar deklarasi itu, ia memandang remeh mini dirinya yang tak jua menunjukkan tanda ingin berdamai.

"Kau tahu? Dia itu miikku, secara hukum dan agama, kau sama sekali tidak berhak." Akashi menyeringai." Lagipula kau itu anakku, berarti kau juga milikku dan Kouki yang katanya milikku berarti milikku."

Seiki bukanlah anak yang bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah jika mengenai adu argumentasi. Tapi beda cerita jika berhadapan dengan Akashi, ia selalu kalah. Wajar saja, yang lebih berpengalaman memang lebih dominan.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Mendengar nada menurun itu lelaki berambut merah itu menyeringai makin lebar, ia mengisyaratkan Seiki untuk mendekat dengan tangan lalu berucap pelan." Bantu aku membujuk Hahamu untuk membuat adik baru. Dengan begitu kau memiliki kemungkin memiliki Kouki kecil untukmu sendiri?"

Raut wajah Seiki mengeras sesaat, ia jelas tidak mau jika _Chichi_nya menguasai ayahnya namun sebentar.

Jika ada adik baru dan semisal salah satunya adalah replikasi dari _Haha_nya, maka…Haha kecil akan menjadi miliknya.

Mata Seiki bersinar." Baiklah."

Akashi menjabat tangan Seiki dengan seringai puas dan mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa keji. _Ah_, ayah dan anak sama saja.

"_Deal?"_

"_Deal_."

Kedua tangan bergoyang, perjanjian dibuat. Akashi sedikit—sangat sedikit—merasa bersalah tapi salahkan Kouki juga yang mengatakan : berdamailah dengan Seiki bagaimanapun caranya.

Jadi, Akashi sama sekali tidak salah '_kan_?

**Benar-benar Owari**

Berkenan memberikan review atau komentar?

**review?**


End file.
